


of family

by Hotarukunn



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Onesided, Short, slash the image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio wish for a family. Something he will never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th prompt (http://pics.livejournal.com/darkhavens/pic/0017r3dt) at slash the image (http://slashtheimage.dreamwidth.org/profile).
> 
> And my mind drifted from this with childhood and families. And Long made his way inside without my consent, I guess.

As a child, Rio's family had died.  
He had not had even one person to talk to. Only the dead.  
He had known nothing of families.  
Even now, many years later, he didn't know.  
He liked Mele, sure thing. But she wasn't a love of his. He liked her, but like a sister.  
He wanted a family, and he had Mele. She was a fighter, but she wasn't the one for him.

Instead, he had his eyes on one of their enemies.  
That brother of Gou.  
A boy who, while also having lost his parents, knew family, because he still had his brother.  
Why?

He was an idiot. A complete idiot.  
He was dedicated to his martial arts. Had to be.

But ever since he was a child, he couldn't have what he wanted.

He belonged to Long. The ancient, not ancient-looking man who was the great master of his arts.  
He had no choice but to do as the blonde, sadistic man told him. Even though he did not wish to.  
He did not want to be the enemy of the Gekirangers anymore.  
Only wanted to be their friend, and be family, just like they all were.

But if that wish would come true, he had no idea, had his doubts, had his dreams.

But it would not come true.


End file.
